Second Thoughts of the Lone Wolf
by badboylover24
Summary: This is my alternate ending for the episode "Bathound and the Robin". What if Ace reconsiders his partnership with Robbie? I do not own the show or the characters.


**Second Thoughts of the Lone Wolf**

**Summary:** This is an alternate ending of Bathound and the Robin I made up. Don't hate me for this, Ace; I just thought having Robbie being your partner's cool…not to mention cute. (Ducks to avoid Batarang thrown at her) Whoa! Hey, I meant it in a good way! Even Isis would wanna date ya for that! (Dodges another Batarang) Hey, it's not my fault your partner and Catwoman have a thing going on! (Dodges third Batarang) Okay, okay! I'll shut up now! And FYI, I don't own the characters in Krypto the Superdog. If I did, Robbie would be Ace's partner, and Ace and Isis would have a thing going on. (Dodges three more Batarangs) What was the sixth one for?

As the truck drove off to take the hyenas to the Metropolis Zoo, Robbie turned to Ace.

"I guess this makes us even now, huh, Bathound?" he asked his hero.

"Even?" Ace replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, you saved my life," the little robin explained, "and I saved yours."

"That means you don't owe me anymore," the Great Dane replied with a relieved smile.

"Yeah," Robbie said. "What a relief." He then reached for the back of his little black mask strip to untie the knot when Ace blocked the knot gently with his paw. Looking up, Robbie saw that the caped canine has a serious look on his face now.

"Alright, Robbie," he said to him softly. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Robbie replied with surprise. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

""Robbie, I heard you hesitate slightly," Ace stated. "I know something's bothering you."

"Ace," Krypto said to the detective, "if Robbie said he doesn't know, I-"

"No, Superdog," Robbie sighed with defeat. "I should've known that I can't hide it from Bathound. I just don't want him to get mad if I tell him what's wrong."

"I promise that I'll do no such thing, Robbie," Ace assured him. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, after I got the information you wanted, another pigeon told me to go see Superdog since he helped you out plenty of times. I found him and followed him to his place. When I got into his ship, I heard you tell him about me."

"From which part to the end?" asked Ace, causing the little robin to gulp.

"The part when…you called me a monster," Robbie answered reluctantly. Ace winced in reply. He never meant to call Robbie that. He only said that because the little robin was getting on his nerves…but at least in a good way as a rookie partner. He did try to help him out in any way he could.

"Don't be mad, Bathound," Robbie said. "I know you're right. I'm nothing but trouble. I try to help out in anyway I can, but I'm always doing it in the wrong way. After I heard you tell Superdog about me, I knew I was nothing but trouble to you, too. I figured that once we caught the hyenas, I had finally paid back my debt and can hang up my cape to end this sidekick business for good." He then turned his back on his hero so he can take off when Ace spoke up.

"Robbie, wait a second." The little robin turned to him, still feeling upset that he was nothing but trouble to his hero as he was to everybody else.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Ace said to him. "I guess I should've given this whole partner thing a shot. I've been too much of a lone wolf long enough, and you were just trying to get me out of that lone wolf thing. Maybe it's high-time that I…take you in as my partner after all."

"But…what about-"

"You were just lacking the training of a hero. I'm sure that with my help, you can be a true hero. So what do you say?" With tears in his eyes, Robbie flew up to Ace and wrapped his wings around his neck in a gentle embrace. The Bathound just smiled in reply at his new partner's cute response.

"You sure you don't mind, Ace?" Krypto asked.

"I figured it would be nice to have a younger brother around," Ace answered as Robbie then flew up onto the Great Dane's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Krypto," Robbie said to the Superdog. "With Ace's help, I'll be a better hero."

"Just don't feed me worms or make us matching superhero suits," Ace chuckled. "Okay, Bird Wonder?"

"No problem, Bathound," Robbie chuckled. "I forgot that you dogs don't eat worms."

"What about the suits?" Krypto asked. The little robin shuddered in reply.

"Oh, don't get me started," he answered. "When I saw them, they look way too much like Wrestlemania costumes." The Superdog laughed in reply. Even Ace couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. After that day, Ace the Bathound and Robbie the Bird Wonder became an elite duo and had amazing adventures together…but that's a story for next time.


End file.
